Beautiful
by Mommyof1
Summary: Bella was wronged by Jacob, she wants to unleash her inner beast, she goes all out in her new transformation. She is rescued from danger by a southern.. vampire? Can she still be intrigued by a killer? A killer that finds her...Beautiful? J/B E/A Em/R lemons, kink, dirty-talk "M"
1. Chapter 1

**I own no characters SM. Twilight **

* * *

**This is a VP/HU story **

* * *

**Please review for updates. For every 5 reviews I will post a new chapter.**

**thank-you. ~Mommyof1? **

* * *

I felt the heat of the sun on my back as I got out of my Black 2014 Jeep Liberty, my long mahogany hair fell over my shoulders to cover my "mistake". It caused sweat prickle my skin against my crimson cardigan, my denim shorts allowed my body to not get too warm. I wiggled my toes in my flip flops as I walked up the porch to me and Jakes house.

I hadn't thought he would be home but his refurbished Rabbit sat in the driveway, my meeting with my mom had ended short and I wanted to get home to start dinner. But Jake had a meeting today after work I thought. I reach for the door, it's locked. Odd.

I pull my keys out and suddenly I hear moans, female and male, I unlock the door and hear shuffling. I swear to God Jake.

I swing the door open and see Leah pulling her shirt on, no pants and Jake, no shirt. Buttoning His pants.

"Bells it's not.."Jake stammered as he looked at my livid face, Leah grabbed her skirt and slid it on grabbing her shoes and running past me outside.

I knew when he hired a female secretary his monogamy would waver but I never thought he would really cheat.

"get. Out" I spit out as I poinT to the door my arm shaking in anger.

"Bella don't.."

"Get. The. FUCK. OUT. NOW!" I scream swinging punches and clawing at his bare shoulders. He tried to shield himself, failing miserably, getting more cuts on his arms in the process. The blood calmed the angry fire in my heart slightly. I pulled away and pushed him toward the door.

"get out. Go to Billy's for an hour and I'll leave for an hour so you can clear your shit out. Leave the key. Take anything of mine and Charlie will get it back. After I have a go at you." Having your father be the chief of police had its perks.

Jake looked to my eyes and I looked away. Disgusted. I heard him walk away and I followed; slamming the door behind him.

"Ughhh!" I screeched pulling at my hair. My hair. Hair I'd wanted to cut for summer but Jake hated tattoos so I kept it long to cover my shoulders. No more.

With a wicked smile I crept upstairs, stupid cheating asshole. I'm gonna have the sweetest revenge and just be happy finally. Say fuck it and go all out.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, i opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out my hair sheers (scissors), I pulled out a hair tie and a thick hair clip. Section by section I cut my hair, about 10in. I watched as long bunches of mahogany waves fell into the sink, my smile growing ever wider.

I looked into the mirror, my hair fell at a forward slant , I parted my bangs to the left side, it looked good but something was missing. I grabbed my phone and dialed my friend Angela from work.

_Ring Ring_.

"Hello, Angela here" she greeted formally. Oh shes at the library, she had traded my shift. Boss was probably there, Victoria was a ginger bitch.

"Sorry to bother you Ang, but what hair colors are allowed at work?" I heard her sputter.

"Um, you can't have neon or rainbow?" I heard Victoria snort. Bitch.

"give me a color Ang." I needed someone to help decide.

"What happened" she asked quieter.

"I walked in on Jake. And...Leah" I all but regurgitated her name out.

"The Fuck!?" oh shit, Ang will pay for that one.

"shit I gotta go Bella, um I'm thinking fiery but not bloody, hot pink, light red, rose if you will. I love you, call you after shift." And I heard dial tone.

"love you Ang" I grabbed my purse and headed to the store, I bought a gorgeous hot pink/rose hair dye, it was bold but not too bright for my lightly tanned skin.

I spent 30 minutes dying my hair and 15 more washing it in my strawberry shampoo and drying it.

Gazing in the mirror I gasp, the new Bella gazes back and she looked strong, interesting. I tilted over and caught a glimpse of blue and green, my tattoo. I grabbed the mirror off the counter and turned around gazing in the mirror back at the mirror on the medicine cabinet over the sink, I pealed off my cardigan and gazed at the single tattered, vibrant peacock feather lay tattooed across the top of my back. shoulder to shoulder.

I looked into the mirror

"Hello Beautiful" I smiled at my reflection.

My phone lit up on the counter. Angela.

"hello" I answered cleaning the sink.

"Get your purse, I'm on the way, it's time for some fun" I smiled and answered 'yes' and hanging up I went to grab my purse.

I gave my hair a last look and heard a honk. I went down the stares and out the door barely stopping to lock it, heading for Angela's white Volvo.

Time for fun.

* * *

**Review please! **

**Next chapter Bella meets Peter and Charlotte (human) friends of Jasper (vampire) they own a tattoo and piercing shop. **

**Oooh fun is to be had. **

**Jasper will appear at the end of chapter 2, it will also be longer**.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own no characters. SM. **

**same as last time, 5 reviews and I'll update c: **

**please enjoy.**

* * *

_Sometimes I don't want to fucking wake up,  
When all they want to do is bring me down,  
And all the things I've went through as I came up,  
Are the fucking reasons why I run this town,_

We live on front porches and swing life away.

_~Machine Gun Kelly, Rise Against- Swing life away._

"Bella?" Angela looked at me wide eyed, checking out my hair.

"I know it looks..." Different? Dramatic? Shocking?

"BadAss!" She smiled and pulled me into the car, I giggled and turn to put my seatbelt on.

"you have a tattoo?" I gasp, its been years since anyone saw it, only Jake and my dad know I have it.

"I do, my hair hid it" I turned so she could see better.

"It's awesome!" I felt her trace the feather, I looked up out the window and saw Jake's Rabbit turning down the road.

"Shit" I ducked down

"Ang go" she whipped out of the driveway and I saw her flip Jake off as we past I giggled and sat up when 'the coast was clear'.

"so what are we doing?" I asked eyeing my shorts and tank top and flip flops, I probably should have changed.

"Well I have some secrets of my own, little miss tattoo" Angela grinned and I just smiled and turned up the radio.

I've been here so long,  
Maybe I should runaway,  
Try to find a summer day,  
What is love,  
Love is pain,  
Love is butterflies and stomach aches,  
Love is looking out a windowpane, tears dripping looking like you're in the rain,  
For someone you don't even know but for somebody you may never see again,  
I am only alive once,  
And I'mma die when God wants,  
So fill the sky with diamonds,  
Because that's how it's gonna look when I'm gone.

I smiled as me and Ang sang along, I never thought she'd like my kind of music, but people surprise you.

"Welcome to my humble abode" i looked up to see we had pulled in front of a Tattoo shop. The large cursive letters said 'Romeo&Juliet Tattoos & Piercing'.

"you live here?" In a tattoo shop?

"funny bitch, no, the loft above it. But I do piercings at the shop, I work here after we leave the library. My old college roommate Charlotte And her husband Peter own the shop." She smiled opening her door. I opened the door, feeling the slight breeze on my back, it was like a soft caress across my feather.

"come on" Ang opened the door to the shop, and we walked in. The walls were a rich crimson and the floor black & white checkered print. Tattoo sketches hung on the walls along with Kat Von Dee Posters.

"this is amazing" I smiled walking around.

"Charlotte"" she called As we walked up to a black marble counter that held magazines ands case of body and ear jewelry. Hmmm I looked and saw a small dark silver barbell for an eyebrow maybe. Hmm, and a curved U shape bull type septum barbell of the same dark silver.

"see something you like" I looked up to see a beautiful blonde with brown eyes lighter than mine, almost caramel, she smiled, tapping her tongue ring on her teeth. She was taller than me but same hight as Angela, she wore small black shorts and a pink t-shirt with a faded Nirvana album.

"um maybe? I like that septum one, and the small eyebrow barbell" I pointed to them.

"You wanna get them done? I'm Charlotte by the way" she smiled walking around the counter to us. Hugging Angela.

"she might wanna chill first?" Angela looked to me.

"what do you mean?" I tilted my head, some hot pink hair fell across my forehead I smiled silently.

"well outside of library work I like to toke up sometimes, smoke a bit" Angela smiled, not pressuring. I had smoked before with my friend Alice before she moved before collage 4 years ago, I hadn't talked to her seance unfortunately because we had a fallout because of Jake. He detested smoking so my cigarettes left too. I missed them three dearly.

"I would love to blaze, it's been a while" I smiled as they both laughed and pulled me through the shop. We past four tattoo stations and mirrors and two piercing rooms before we reached the back where two men stood leaning on a desk. Both tall, one had shoulder length blonde hair with caramel highlights and bright blue eyes, the other had brown hair, not as muscular and light blue eyes like Angela but not as light as hers against her dark black hair. Both had on blue jeans and black shirts with the store logo on them in red and gold cursive.

"Ben!" Angela smiled and walked over to the brown haired boy and he picked her up in a hug.

"Hey babe" he smiled and kissed her putting her back down to her feet.

"Ben, Peter this is Bella my friend from work I've told you about" I blushed and smiled.

"Hey" they smiled back.

"you didn't say she had pink hair or a tat though" Charlotte smirked.

"that happened like an hour ago and I just found out when she got in the car with her hair cut, I never saw it before." Ang shrugged and walked over to me.

"what tattoo do you have?" Peter asked walking to Charlotte.

i turned around.

"that good work" he smiled "its a beautiful piece."

"Thank you" I turned around blushing, my tattoo has never been seen so much.

"wanna smoke" Angela asked

"yes" I grinned wide. They all smiled at me.

" Ok and don't be mad but I told them about what happened. Not specifics just that the act occurred" Ang looked apologetic.

"it's fine Ang" I assured her. It's Jakes loss.

"he was stupid by the way. The dog. Your super hot. Can't wait to pierce you" Charlotte winked.

"Thanks" i laughed. Angela came and grabbed my hand pulling me to a door to the side.

"come on let's go up to my loft and chill, come on Charlotte, Bree should be here for her shift soon right Ben" Ang looked to Ben but I looked to a picture hanging on the wall beside door near Peters desk beside a picture of Charlotte. The gorgeous man in the photo stood beside Peter in front of a club. He looked like Peter, tall with shoulder length blonde hair. But he was more muscular, a sharper jaw and a panty dropping smirk on his lips like he's the candy man. He had gold eyes that pierced my brown orbs.

"Bella" Angela grabbed my hand.

"huh?" I looked to see them looking at me curiously.

"I said that Bens sister Bree is about to take Charlotte's shift, so we can go smoke, come on"she opened the door and let me up the steps that led to her loft, Charlotte following.

"Charlotte?" I called behind me turning slightly, prating through my bangs.

"yeah?" she asked.

"Who was that In the picture down there with Peter?" I asked blushing. My stupid curiosity.

"Oh that's Jasper Whitlock, he owns the club were going to tonight. The one In the picture." club?

"We're going all out tonight Bella, so since its only one-ish we have time to smoke and do your piercings before we go." Angela smiled. "If you still wanna" she said turing and unlocking the door at the top of the steps.

"oh yeah" we're going all out. We entered a living room with a small flatscreen TV, a large blue couch on plush red carpet. The floor split to the same checkered tile as downstairs though her walls a light cream color With red border. The checkered floor led to a hall, to a room and two other doors.(hall closet, bathroom). To the right was a kitchen with dark brown cabinets, and island split it from a dining table that sat near us at the entrance.

"welcome to my home" Angela pulled off her sweater to reveal a black tank top, I saw stars across her right shoulder, and a flowered half-sleeve tattoo from her left shoulder down to just above her elbow. It was gorgeous.

"your tattoos are gorgeous and I love you loft" I looked around as we walked in. Sitting with Charlotte on the couch, Angela went to her room and emerged with a fat blunt and an ashtray.

"Here" she handed it to me and sat in the recliner beside me. Passing a lighter.

I placed the Dutch in my mouth and flicked the lighter, bringing it to the end of the blunt I inhaled. Tasting the familiar herby/fruity contrast in the weed. Feeling the tightness in my chest I exhaled a thick cloud of smoke, coughing only twice.

"here" I took another hit and passed it to Angela.

I smiled at Angela and Charlotte, today had been terrible yet great and the night hasn't even started.

* * *

**Ok so I cheated, but she saw Jasper technically, though she will officially meet him next chapter at the club. **

**Review **

**Review for the update c:**


End file.
